


The Blood Crier

by Fun_With_Bloodstains47



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2021, F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_With_Bloodstains47/pseuds/Fun_With_Bloodstains47
Summary: A short poem commemorating 5 years.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Blood Crier

Seek The Blood Crier

A legend of old,  
Hair of gold

Space and time,  
All but a rhyme

Eyes of blue,  
Look to you

Stars are falling,  
She is calling

♾

Iron and steel,  
Clash and reel

Green orbs burning,  
Stoic but yearning

Mane of brown,  
Hide her crown

Warrior's blood,  
Blacker than mud

Seek The Blood Crier

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has a good #clexaweek2021.  
> ♾


End file.
